Fall With Me
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: AH Short O/S She fell for him. He was afraid of falling for her, but they gave it a try. It was the best decision they've ever made. Inspired by RL events. Rated T just to be safe.


**This is a short one-shot that took me about one hour of last night to complete. *Chuckles* I was supposed to be studying for a science quiz, but I did that at the same time I did this. ^_^**

**This is inspired by real life events. Some of it was made up, but the littlest things are the things that are true. Can you guess what they are?**

**Beware... there's a lot of fluff... not that I know anyone who doesn't like fluff.**

**This is unbeta'ed, so any mistakes that I may have forgotten to look over is my fault.**

_Heartbeats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_~ A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)_

* * *

><p>"I love you." It was three words he constantly told her, three words they told each other every day. She found it hard to believe that she'd ever say those words to someone.<p>

That someone she loves.

It was the same thing for him, only he didn't believe that there was a girl out there who truly loved him.

A girl who managed to take away all his doubts.

They were leaning against the wall, their faces inches away from each other, their hands brushing along the other's. She was smiling at him. His expression reflected hers.

They haven't been together for a year, but they knew how much they loved each other. How much they trusted each other. How much honestly they put in their relationship. How much devotion they felt.

How much they fell.

"I love you," he repeated to her. He let his arms slide around her waist as he buried his face in her long brown wavy hair. It smelled like fresh strawberries, which was now one of his favorite scents.

"Edward," she whispered in his ear. She felt herself melting when she had heard his speak to her.

"So much," he mumbled into her hair before lifting his face and pressing his lips against hers. she wound her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to her.

It wasn't always like this. Months ago, they had been afraid to take that extra step. They both had horrible pasts that held them back.

It held them back of what they wanted.

And, in a weird way, they both had faced similar situations. Situations that involved broken hearts. Situations that they were both hesitant to speak of in front of each other.

Situations that they didn't share with each other with full details until a couple of weeks after they began dating.

Their broken hearts was one of the reasons why they were afraid of being together. The other reason was that they were scared of the outcome if they were to pursue a relationship. What if things ended badly that they cause each other broken hearts? What if they let a single, simple obstacle ruin their relationship? What if they couldn't even stay together?

"Bella," he whispered against her lips. She knew what the tone of his voice meant. He knew what she's thinking about.

"Sorry," she apologized.

He shook his head. "Don't be. No regrets, right?"

No regrets. That was what she told him on the day they succumbed themselves to each other. Those two words she told him are what broke his resolve.

No regrets.

There were so many things she regretted in her life, but she had no regrets for their relationship.

It was the same for him. the only thing will ever regret, however, about them was why it took him a while to really fall for her.

She had fallen first. He had fallen for her when he realized that she, his Bella, was the one. She was the one he didn't ever want to let go.

His Bella.

Her Edward.

They were theirs. It took their relationship for the both of them to let go of their broken pasts and realize that they had each other. They had their first date, first kiss... and even their first dance at their first New Years' Ball held annually at their school.

They gave each other the littlest of first experiences. Their firsts weren't perfect, but they didn't care. Firsts aren't always made to be perfect the first time it happens.

She'd never forget their first interaction. At the first month of high school. At August. At Japanese Club. At the time when she played against Rosalie at a round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He'd called her Dirty Mouth when he overheard her conversation with Leah.

Leah assumed she kissed Jacob. She didn't. She completely denied the fact. That was when he popped out of nowhere and teased her with that nickname.

Dirty Mouth.

He had assumed the same thing and called her that silly nickname. She had laughed and had to tell him no a few times before he eventually dropped it... but not before he's stand next to her and watch Rosalie have her video gaming fun.

That began their friendship.

She already knew that she shared every class with him except her sixth period. they even had the same homeroom; a fact that she loves now. Ever since that interaction in Japanese Club, they began talking to each other. They'd walk with each other to whatever class they had next. Not only they shared those walks, but they also shared their snacks with each other every recess when they had either third or seventh period after recess.

It didn't take her long to fall.

She enjoyed his everyday presence. Unknown to her at the time, he did too. He loved talking to her. He loved laughing at all the unexpected things she'd say to him. She wad full of surprises.

And October had been a surprise to the both of them. Even though it was so soon in their friendship, they knew that it was time. It was time for them to face their fears.

But it didn't come that easily.

She had been the one to react first. He'd regret now making the first move, but it was better than the both of them not doing anything.

He was afraid to like her. He didn't want to repeat what happened in his past. He didn't want to admit that he too felt it. He felt their indescribable connection. They had a spark that he tried to stay away from.

It took them a few days after she confessed her liking for him. At the time, he'd been partially honest to tell her that he was afraid of liking anyone.

She didn't give up.

She had managed to be so understanding that he was somehow able to tell her the things that not many knew of. One of them was his motives of going to Tokyo for college.

That was the last reason why he was scared of falling for her. He was afraid of their relationship of being ruined when he moved to Tokyo. These days, long-distance relationships usually don't work out.

Because of this, he didn't want to break their hearts.

That didn't matter to her.

She didn't care if they didn't work out. What she wanted was the chance to try. To try and see if they could truly be more than what they were. To try and see if she could get him to trust her.

She proved it.

They had confronted each other on that Monday, the Monday a week before Halloween. She told him everything she wanted to say to him. He listened.

And he took action.

He talked things out with her and by the end of the day, he had her. He was going to try. He would take the time to forget the past and help her with her own inner troubles.

He would let no boy ever cause her to suffer again.

Their attraction turned to love. After a few weeks of dating, he confessed his love to her on New Years Day. She had told him that she loved him too and they shared a kiss on exactly twelve at midnight.

That kiss led them to a great year for them so far.

It led them into this moment, where they were together, telling each other their undying love for each other.

They were only freshmen, but they acted as if they've been a couple for years.

They were young, but they spent all the time they had with each other. They still had three years before they graduated, but it was his last three years before he went to Tokyo. He'd eventually move back home after college, but she found it hard to believe she'd have to go four years without him... maybe even more. They'd see each other when they could... but when? And for how long? The time they had with each other is limited.

Just like no.

But she didn't worry about it for now. She has him, in this moment, where they had walls that blocked them away from reality.

_No regrets _she told herself.

She had none.

"I love you," she told him when he was about to kiss her again. It was the only thing she could think of at the moment to tell her love for him.

He gave her one of his breathtaking smiles. "As I love you."

He kissed her again. She sighed. She'll never get enough of his kisses,

She loved him. He loved her. They no longer were broken. Instead, they made new memories to replace those of the past that they both don't want to remember.

She managed to let him take the risk. She let him fall over the edge. She was there to catch him.

But now, in this moment, they were both the ones who were falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Final AN: This is one of the most fluffiest pieces I've ever did. I gotta say... I'm surprised that it didn't turn out half bad. The Bella and Edward in this story are based by two people in real life. The real life Edward was the one who was afraid to love anyone after facing a broken heart. The real life Bella was the one who also had faced a broken heart and denied the fact that she'd never love again. She thought of herself only as friend material.**

**Oh, & the Dirty Mouth nickname? Hehe... that's actually true.**

**Behind this story, there's a piece of advice I'd like to share. If there's anyone you like or if you know anyone that likes you that you like back, don't be scared to take the risk. If it doesn't work out, don't feel bad. What's important is that you had the chance to try it out. It's better than to do nothing at all. Ever heard of the "What if?" The what if's will come to you eventually if you don't do something. Take control of your own life. Do things that you haven't done before. If it turns out great, it goes to show that you've taken a good risk.**

**As usual... please review! I have plans to possible turn this into a full-length story. I could indulge into E&B's relationship and go through their journey of helping each other find themselves again.**


End file.
